Aftermath : Ranma 12 Godzilla 2000
by US.Steele
Summary: An ancient evil is awoken, and it's up to the nerima wrecking crew to deal with it. But will the power of Godzilla help them, or endanger them all? Warning! character death...kinda


.. 

285 years ago The village of Joketsuzoku

The fifteen year old girl was helping her Great, great grandmother inventory the archives both cataloging as well as cleaning. It was a duty the young amazon didn't mind. She loved to see all the various scrolls, tomes, trinkets and weapons, to actually lay hands on the history that was the Amazon nation, a piece of her heritage.  
The teen found a small carved box pushed back on a shelf. Curious, as she didn't remember seeing it before, she picked it up to examine it. Cautiously she cracked open the receptcle, revealing a small, onyx statuette. The tiny figure was a twisted, horrid caracature of a man, resembling nothing of the beautiful artwork she was used to seeing from the village artisans. She wasn't certain why she kept staring at it, but the ugliness of the piece was fasinating, almost hypnotic. Lightly the girl ran her fingertips over the surface. The stone felt like ice to her touch.  
"What have you found, Grand-daughter?"  
The teen amazon started, as if from a trance. She turned towards the small, shriveled old woman who was balancing on a staff.  
"Great-grandmother Aquanet, I found this little statue..." She held the box towards the wise old woman.  
"My darling girl, I had hoped you would never see this..." Aquanet motioned for her grand-daughter to take a seat, then she herself sat next to her.  
"This talisman represents a very dark time in our history, a time when many of our ancestors died because of one man's greedy quest for power. Once upon a time, nearly 1200 years ago, the was an evil man, a wizard named Tzar Tzar. He was a master of the Dark Arts, a Necromancer, and as such held power over the dead. At the hieght of his power Tzar Tzar raised an army of undead warriors and ravaged the land. The Amazons gathered to resist him, but for every Amazon that fell, the death-mage was able to re-animate to his side. Finally, in a last, desperate act, tweleve of our magicians cast a spell that captured his black soul into the very idol you now hold. So bound, his undead army crumbled to dust. It was generations before the Amazon nation could recover from it's loss."  
The adolescent looked from her Grandmother to the idol. There was no dought in her mind the tale was true, for Amazon children were taught to honor the teachings of their elders.  
"Great-grandmother, is there any way that Tzar Tzar could break free?"  
"Only Dragon's fire could break the spell and release the Necromancer upon the world again, my child."  
In the distance, the village bell rang.  
"Ah, there's the noontime bell. Come, Colonge, let us take our minds off of such a dark subject with a good meal. That is, unless your little friend Happosai has found his way back and stolen it..."

Present Day Western Pacific Ocean Near Japan ...

The Pod of Gray Whales swam serenly and gracefully through the salty sea, gulping mouthfuls of krill as they swam and straining out the water. The meloudious sounds of their calls echoed through the water, keeping each member of the pod in constant contact with each other.  
The Gray Whales, classified Eschrichtius robustus, travel between feeding and breeding grounds yearly. They reach a length of about 16 meters (52 ft.), a weight of 36 tons and an age of 50–60 years. As of 2004, the population of Western Pacific (seas near Korea, Japan, and Kamchatka) Gray Whales was estimated at 101 individuals.  
Gray Whales were once called devil fish because of their fighting behavior when hunted. The Gray Whale is the sole species in the genus Eschrichtius, which in turn is the sole genus in the family Eschrichtiidae. This animal is one of the oldest species of mammals, having been on Earth for about 30 million years. In the remote past it was preyed upon by Megaladon sharks, which are now extinct. Today, their only sources of predation were from Killer Whales, and from Man.

That was about to change.

The only warning the whale cow recieved was the rising pressure wave from the water below. The Gray began to swim towards the surface, to breach the water and renew her breath when the massive jaws clamped onto her tail. The whale shrieked in pain and terror as claws shredded her blubbery skin, puncturing her chest and lungs, driving the air from her body and filling the water with blood. Many of her Pod mates turned to aid the victim, others sought to flee, but there was no help to be had against THIS predator. The monster simply relaxed and allowed it's 25,000 metric tons to pull the doomed Gray into the ocean's depths.  
This was a hunter that could drown whales.  
Godzilla, spawn of the Atomic bomb, aptly named King of the Monsters, tore the floundering mammal to bits, allowing him to swallow the larger chunks in a manner not unlike his far distant cousin, the salt water crocidile. Godzilla was headed for land, and needed to make certain that his strength was at it's peak when he got there. For you see, Godzilla was being driven. Some instinct deep within his tiny brain had alerted him to a rival about to enter his territory, and that his boundries must be protected. Protected, and Marked.  
With a surge of his powerful tail Godzilla swam once more towards the tiny island nation of Japan.  
Tokyo would soon be burning.

TEAM RANMA 1/2 AND GODZILLA 2000 starring in

AFTERMATH

disclaimers; If you saw it on Ranma, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. If you saw it on Godzilla, it belongs to Toho studios. Tzar Tzar, however, IS MINE, ALL MINE! HAHAHA! not that I have a copyright or anything... :(

9:37 pm, Tokyo time

"...Analysis company at Marashino base reportedly detected a U.F.O..."

"...Dispite warning from the Godzilla Prediction Network , or G.P.N., the CCI says there is no cause for alarm..."

The city of Tokyo was unprepared for the first attack.  
Defence force radar detected an object entering the atmosphere, but before any jets could be scrambled the Daikaiju was flying in the sky, a three headed hydra spitting bolts of electrical death and destruction. Covered in scales of gold, it's heads whipped about on three serpentine necks. Connected at the shoulders, instead of arms or forelimbs, were two huge wings that resembled the fins of a fish rather than the pinons of a bird. Dragging behind it were two tails, one snake-like, the other that of a lion.  
King Ghidrah had returned to Earth.  
The first phase of Ghidrah's assault was to destroy all major roads, bridges and railways, cutting off access out of and into the capital of Japan, trapping the populace. Next, as if guided by some unseen hand, the beast targeted radio towers and power plants, depriving the city of communications and energy. In it's zeal to kill, the King of Terror flew down above the clogged streets, electricuting the helpless citizens at will.  
With the lights of Tokyo flickering, the tawny beast winged it's way towards Nerima.

The first sign of Godzilla's arrival was the churrning waters of Tokyo bay. The Daikaiju errupted out of the ocean, trumphanting his pressence with a screaming roar that could drown out a jet engine. The Leviathan strode through the fishing wharfs, loading docks and warehouses, burning a path where needed but mostly simply prefering to plow through the structures before him.  
The citizens fled in terror before the march of the 180 ft tall monster. Godzilla was aware of the humans scrambling before him. He had, after all, come to realize that the tiny mice were responsible for the weapons that often were used against him when he made landfall. It was just that Godzilla gave them no more consideration than we would to the insects on the sidewalk when we go for a walk. Godzilla was simply incapable of realizing that the structures he was currently destroying were anything more than landscape, the same as hills or trees. Godzilla entered Nerima.  
This, he knew, is where he would meet his foe.

Ryouga Hibiki ran down the street, pushing against the people trying to crowd past him. The Lost Boy knew something was going on, from the sounds of explosions and sirens, but hje wasn't sure what. And with his sense of direction, he couldn't tell if the mob was headed the wrong way, or if he was. Ryouga reached out and snatched someone out of the crowd, a much larger man who struggled against him but was unable to break his grip.  
"Pardon me, but can you direct me to the Tendo Dojo?"  
" Run, you fool, before we're all killed!" the man kept squirming so Ryouga let him go. What was going on with these people? He'd have to think about that later. If there was some kind of disaster he had to get to the Tendo dojo, to get to Akane. He had to protect her in her time of need. and if he got to put some lumps on Ranma's head, so much the better.  
Ryouga broke off his train of thought when he heard the first thunderous boom. He began to look to the evening sky for thunder clouds, fearing rain, when the second one sounded. This time, Ryouga noticed the pavement shake as well. Most of the people began clearing off the street, disappearing behind buildings or down alleys. After the third boom, Ryouga realized it couldn't be thunder, it was too regular a pattern. On instinct, the Martial artist threw himself to the side as lightning laced the street. Ryouga crashed into a storefront, his hair standing on end. He looked up in time to see the huge three headed dragon circle around to land on a building half a block away, crushing the structure underfoot.  
Another boom, and Ryouga almost lost his footing the ground shook so hard. A loud crash as another building was destroyed, and a deafening roar of challenge that froze Ryouga's blood. Down the street, entering the teen's field of view, was the biggest movie star of all time, Godzilla.  
"So. It's going to be one of THOSE days, is it?"  
Ryouga looked about as the two Daikaijiu charged towards each other. He looked at the store he was in front of and realized it was Ucchans. In fact, looking in, he could see Ukyou walking towards the door. Ryouga looked back down the street and saw that Godzilla was a lot closer than Ryouga was comfortable with. In fact, as the monster brought his foot up, it seemed like.  
Without thinking, Ryouga rammed the resturant's door with his shoulder, bursting through in a shower of wood splinters.

Ukyou Kuonji was screaming. She remembered screaming as the front of her store was crushed, as if something heavy had landed on it. She remembered hearing someone shout her name as the shattered glass flew towards her. Ukyou raised her battle spat, shielding her face and chest but still felt the razor cuts on her arms. Then the gut-wrenching collsion as something strong knocked her from the lobby over the counter and into the kitchen. Something struck her head, then darkness...

Godzilla moved towards Ghidra. Not wanting to trip over anything, Godzill decided to clear the battlefield.  
Nerima felt the touch of his Atomic breath as the niegborhood was razed, filling the night sky with hellish fire.

Ukyou came to with a start. Had she been out for hours, or merely moments? It was dim, with flickers of reddish light the only illumination. She could smell smoke. What was burning?  
A bloodcurdling monsterous roar shattered the air, shaking the building around her. Dust and rubble fell about her. The young Okonomiyaki chef began to thrash about as if to swat the danger from the air.  
"Ukyou, stop! You'll hurt yourself!"  
A figure crawled towards her in the dim light. Powerful, yet gentle hands took her wrists, strong and caring arms pulled her into their protective circle. "Calm down, I'm here with you. I won't let anything hurt you, but you have to be still. I don't know how sturdy this wreckage is, and until we get some light we don't want to risk knocking over something important."  
Ukyou stopped her struggles as some small amount of clarity pierced her terror filled brain. The voice had spoken softly, his breath warm against her ear. She tried to peer up at him in the dim light. She could make out the shape of his face, the scruffiness of his hair.  
Ryouga gave an exasperated sigh. Couldn't win for losing.  
"You are out of it, Ukyou." But then, history had shown that no matter what, this silver medal fiancee was constantly thinking of Satome. Even on that floating island, when Ryouga himself told Ukyou that Kasumi had disappeared without a trace, all she could think about was how it affected her Ran-chan. Ryouga placed a hand on her forhead to get her to relax, then pulled it back, slick and wet.  
"Ukyou, your'e bleeding. You must have hit your head on something. I can't tell how bad it is in this light." Ryouga fumbled to remove one of his everlasting bandannas. He pressed it to her head, trying to find the wound. Ukyou tried to speak, but it came out as a whimpering sob. Ukyou's head was throbbing. She wished Ran-chan would quit talking and just hold her. She leaned into his chest and closed her eyes, the warmth and security of his arms comforting her, lulling her to sleep.

Ghidrah flew towards Godzilla, ramming his stout legs into the sea monster's chest, knocking him over onto a building. As Godzilla began to stand the flying dragon circled about for another pass. Shooting lightning at Godzilla's feet Ghidra attempted to ram him again when the giant lizard moved aside, grabbing one of Ghidrah's tails as he shot by. The Hydra was jerked out of the air and sent crashing through an intersection. Trying to stand without arms to help, to of the heads bit into the surrounding building to pull himself up while the third head swivled about to keep track of his foe.  
Seeing Godzilla approach, Ghidrah took to the air and winged his way towards downtown Tokyo.  
Godzilla stared as his opponent opted for a change of venue. He wanted to run? Fine. Godzilla would follow. After all, it had been a while since he had seen the old town.

Ukyou woke. She found that she was on the floor, covered by a tablecloth, still in her collapsed kitchen. Now, light from a camp lantern illuminated what little space there was. Shakily she felt at her head. Someone had wrapped it in a crude bandage.  
Ukyou looked about. Where had her protector gone? "Ran-chan?" She called softly, and realized how dry her throat was. The young chef leaned against the wall, wanting her fiancee to come put his arms around her again. It had made her feel special, almost worth getting hit in the head. She hoped it wasn't a concussion. Ukyou closed her eyes against the pain.  
Ukyou heard a scratching sound. Her eyes openned and scanned about for a weapon. Seeing the handle of her Smasher-spat, she began to pull on it, but realized there was no room to swing it. Instead, she pulled several of her smaller throwing spats from her bandalier. She tried to stand when a dark figure pushed it's way through the debree.  
"I'm warning you, I'm a martial artist, and I'm armed!"  
The figure stepped into the light.  
"Ryouga!"  
"Well, look who's awake." The bandanna clad youth had a case of bottled water with him, as well as a first-aid kit. Both were most likely retrieved from her store room. "How are you feeling?"  
Ukyou slumped back against the wall, partly because of the lack of standing room as well as the pain in her head.  
"Thirsty."  
Ryouga openned a bottle, carful not to spill any on himself, and handed it to her. He waited for her to drink then said "I want to get a better look at your head now that we have some light." Ryouga pulled the lantern over and he began untying the bandanna wrapped around her head.  
Even though she believed she knew the answer, Ukyou still had to ask him something.  
"Sugar, how long have you been here?"  
"Since the building was stepped on. I was the one who broke through your door and knocked you into the kitchen. But apparently part of the roof still caught you in the head. You were out for a couple hours, I think, so I let you rest."  
"So it was you who..." Ukyou couldn't finish, the disappointment building inside her.  
"Who what, Ukyou? What is it?"  
Tears began to run down Ukyou's cheeks. She sniffled, and her lip began to quiver. Ryouga, who had just taken in stride the fact that two giant monsters were duking it out just down the street not long ago, was at a complete lost at seeing Ukyou crying. She usually seemed so confident, so self assured, so...strong. Clumsily, he began to rub her shoulder.  
"What, Ukyou? What'd I do wrong now?"  
Ukyou responded by pressing her face into his chest. What had he done wrong now. He had made her, his friend, feel warm, secure, even cared for while the world went to hell around them. Things she had yearned to feel for years. The problem was, she wanted to feel that from a certain pig-tailed boy.  
"Nothing, sweety," Ukyou forced her tears to stop. She had no right to feel sorry for herself. "You did everything right."  
"Oh. Ok then." Ryouga gave her a quizzical look. He just couldn't figure out girls. He had left Hawaii for this? Granted, he didn't know what the deal was with that talking whale who tried to capture him, but the little girl and her strange blue dog had been nice.  
Ryouga removed the crude bandage from Ukyou's head. Her beautiful hair was now matted with blood. He turned her head towards the light to see better.  
"Well, how is it?"  
Ryouga was no stranger to injuries, nor to first aid. But when he saw the huge gash on her scalp, he almost had to cover his mouth to keep from gasping "I'm not going to lie, you need stitches. We need to find Dr. Tofu. That is, if he's still alive..."  
"Is it really that bad out there, Ryouga?"  
"I stood three feet away from Godzilla as he knocked down your store. Yeah, I think it's that bad."  
Ukyou groaned. Every fiber of her being was telling her to find Ranma, to rush to his side as a good fiancee should. After all, she WAS his fiancee first, wasn't she? And with her at his side, Ranma would see what a good wife she would make, much better than that violent tomboy or the amazon hussy.  
But then she thought about Ryouga, who was here at her side. It must be killing him, not knowing what was happening with Akane, wanting to rush off to her side to comfort her, either as a man or pig. Yet here he was, helping someone who needed him. Because THIS was where he needed to be. For the first time in years, an epiffiny openned up inside her bubble-headed operating system, Ukyou grew up, just a little. Her resturant wasn't important, it was insured. Ranma wasn't important, thou she very much wanted to see him. People that she knew, here in this nieghborhood, were hurt, poosibly dead or dying, due to a monster's rampage, and it was her duty as a Martial Artist to help those who couldn't help themselves.  
Ryouga cleaned and re-dressed her wound as best he could and helped Ukyou to stand. She began to look about, a grim look crossing her features.  
"Pack some of those bottles of water, Ryouga. We don't know how long we'll be without. Tofu's clinic isn't that far so we'll pack light. The food in the freezer will keep for a while. Since the Nekohaten is on the way we'll see if the Amazons need our help as well."

Ukyou picked up her mega spatula. It seemed to Ryouga that she was perparing for battle.  
"Let's get moving."

King Ghidrah circled overhead as Godzilla entered the battlefield, downtown Tokyo. The huge Sea Monster roared his famous challenge, as if daring the three-headed beast to come to him. Ghidra landed, his 50,000 metric ton, 100 meter frame cracking the street benaeth him. Spreading his wings to full extention he beat the air, kicking up clouds of dust and debree. Suddenly the three heads of Ghidorah unleashed a Blitzrieg of electrical gravity beams at Godzilla, causing him to stumble backwards. Godzilla rumbled, the Atomic fire already building in his throat. Godzilla issued the terrible energy, but it struck only the ground as his foe tooh to the air. Emerging from the smoke and fire, Ghidrah once again circled overhead, raining gravity beams at his lesiure. Godzilla couldn't reach him, and it would take a little time to re-stoke the atomic flames. Each of Ghidrah's hits were taking their toll, burning and weakening Godzilla, even with his Regenerator-g1, and each of the lightning bolts that missed Big G were striking the surrounding builngs, causing them to explode in fire and ruin.  
The space dragon loved fire and ruin.  
Ghidrah banked sharply and collided into Godzilla with both feet, toppling the titan into a parking garage. The giant sea monster tried to free himself of the wreckage when a mountain of tawny hydra landed heavily on his head and shoulders, driving him back down. Ghidrah continued jumping up and down upon Godzilla in hopes of breaking ribs, his neck, or even crushing his skull...

-  
End chap. 1. Need I say, to be continued?

Writer's notes I hope that it doesn't seem that Ryouga is too OOC here. To me, it seems that Ryouga is more calm and actually able to think of other things if Ranma isn't right there to cause him to seek his revenge. And even if Ranma is right there, he can be sometimes made to direct his energies in another fashion, as when he tried to teach Akane rythmic gymnastics. Even when he is lost in the middle of nowhere and trying to get to the tendo dojo, it seems to become more about the journey itself than the goal.  
And in case you couldn't guess, the mention of Hawaii refers to the series Lilo and Stitch. I find it totally believable that with all of his travels, ryouga would come into weird situations in other parts of the world other than just nerima.


End file.
